There It Is Now It's Lost
by obviouslypoisonous
Summary: The close-knit family will find themselves blown to pieces. Please R
1. breaking away

Chapter one:

We were just having that upset time in a relationship.

"Damn it" I yelled "why are you letting Katherine get to you" "that is what she wants, us to fight and me to be getting further away from you so that she can swoop in for the kill" I yelled again "you're thinking I shouldn't be aggravated by Katherine"

"But you didn't spend your teen years with her in the 1600s when she was a respectable lady of Mystic Falls, god damn it. "She got what she wanted when she wanted it" Stefan yelled.

"Exactly" I groaned "you're giving her what she wants when she wants it" I cried "I'm leaving we are over because you don't care about what I am doing to protect you and us at all. I don't care what Katherine does to you. You deserve it" I half yelled half cried. I left the boarding house crying and I didn't want to go home in the convertible Stefan gave me for my birthday so I ran home in the pitch blackness...

It was a week after the fight. I hadn't seen Stefan since then but Damon usually called and checked up on me to see whether Katherine had been bothering me and she hadn't. Damon and I knew exactly why. She got me away from Stefan. Damon says she's been making appearances at the boarding house about every two days. It's almost graduation then I'm leaving to go to college in Miami. It's a big step but I don't care if I'm not close to Stefan I need space and closure about our status.

"I mean he's not important to me any more Bonnie. I've got to sort out my priorities Stefan and Damon aren't currently my priorities and Katherine Pierce is definitely not one of my priorities. I'm not going to worry about anything to do with the Salvatore brothers or the vampire world of Mystic falls alright end of story" I emailed answering Bonnie's email question asking how I was doing after the fight and asking how important Stefan was to me now...at about 2:30 I heard a

"Psssssst" "Elena" Bonnie whispered

"What" I said sheepishly "ahhhhhhh" I screamed. Bonnie jumped in my window and put her hand over my mouth until I had the chance to calm down and realize it was her I couldn't see her it was too dark she let go of me and turn the light on I breathed a sigh of relief "holy hell you nearly woke the whole neighbourhood up" Bonnie exclaimed "god you'd think I was a vampire I didn't think vampires were scared of other vampires "she muttered to herself and I heard her snigger "relax" " it's just me" Bonnie soothed

"Yeah a breaker and enterer version of Bonnie" I muttered Bonnie laughed but then was serious

"I'm here because you need to get pampered wait for me by your front door tomorrow at 11:00 am we're going to a spa in Florida" Bonnie ordered

"oohhhhhh you needed to tell me this at 3:00 in the morning" I groaned "only because you need to be packed and ready for a week of awesomely good distraction and body care you'll come back feeling like a new person and looking like a new person and there is accommodation ready a suite to be precise ready for us to stay in for 4 nights and then after that for another 4 days our inner health is taken care of by the spas doctors" "isn't it great?" Bonnie half yelled out of excitement "oops" Bonnie whispered remembering that Jeremy was asleep in the next room "wow that must distract someone from their lives altogether" I quoted "you know I need to be distracted too" Bonnie exhaled "of course I am a witch it isn't all great for me either" Bonnie said noticing the face I was pulling at her "now I'm packed and you don't need permission for you to go so let's get you packed and ready" Bonnie exclaimed. Once Bonnie left I slept until my alarm went off at 9:00 (Bonnie).I made sure I had everything Bonnie was there at 11:00 to pack the car up.


	2. unexpected

Chapter two: The time of my current sucky life.

"Did I get everything I needed" I asked as I looked at Bonnie's car's back seat bags of me and Bonnie's (**mostly **Bonnie's) were stacked up so that Bonnie wouldn't be able to look out the rear windscreen to reverse. Instead she'd have to look in her side mirrors to get out of the driveway. A car came up the driveway the door opened and then closed it was matt's car "where are you guys going can I?"Matt asked "it's a spa" Bonnie interrupted "oh bye" Matt giggled...

I yawned "what time is it" I asked "two thirty" Bonnie yawned. About 6 hours later we pulled into a driveway in the middle of nowhere actually somewhere in Florida I awoke when we hit the gravel "are we here" I asked "the states best spa" "cramnaba spa" Bonnie answered. We parked in the car park and walked in to the lobby "one day of skin care one day of hair care one day of nail care and one day of all those combined" Bonnie eeked "wow" "that must be amazing to experience them" I guessed "especially from my aunty Ora-bell" Bonnie said "eeeeeeeeeep" someone yelled from across the lobby "that is her now" Bonnie partly warned "aunt Ora" Bonnie yelled "Bonnie" Ora-bell yelled. They hugged for the shortest quarter of a minute and then they broke away "where have you been I haven't seen you in ages" "never mind come, come" Ora-bell crooned "Oh My Gosh I never introduced you" Bonnie whispered in my ear "aunty Ora this is Elena my best friend from Mystic Falls" Bonnie introduced.

"Oh a Gilbert" she muttered "hi I'm Ora-bell just call me Ora and welcome to cramnaba spa" Ora welcomed. We walked past a massage room door and someone caught my peripheral vision it was my cousin Layla "oh my god you work here" I said with surprise "omg Elena what are you doing here?" Layla asked as she walked out the door and closed it behind her "just getting some major ex- boyfriend distraction and getting pampered maaaajorly" I replied "god I haven't seen you for 2 years Elena" Layla said "I know, I just have had other things on my mind" I disappointed her. "Oh I know that" she reassured me "well we'd better get settled" I rushed "oh and I'll be you're masseuse for the time that your here" Layla told us. When we were walking away Bonnie asked "annoying?" "You have no idea" I replied…... "Wow" I said as Ora showed us our suite. It was huge it had baths on one side of the living room. Ora showed us the bathroom the massage room and our bedrooms were across the living room from each other obviously so we could have some space when we wanted it then she showed us where our robes and towels were. By that point very surprisingly I'd forgotten all about vampires and witches and then I remembered and I wondered if Ora knew as seen as she was part of the family. "Wow" Bonnie repeated we went into a room it was too dark to see Ora walked over and whispered something in Bonnie's ear "she knows in fact she's a vampire but she has a good nature" Bonnie reassured Ora "well I'm more experienced at the family legacy than bonnie so hmmm" Ora replied to my mental question suddenly there were lit candles running all the way down the long room with massage tables and shelves running all the way down one wall with massage , scented , medicated , aromatic and calming oils were and shelves along the other side with contents that were not visible because of a locked sliding board that was over the shelves "shall we steal the keys and look in there" I asked "it's under a witches locking spell only my aunty and my cousins who work here know how to open it "oh that's a shame" I said disappointedly "sorry to burst your bubble ,only me and Bonnie's cousins are allowed to know what's in there for now but you will find out when it comes time to use that shelves contents" Ora disappointed me but Bonnie seemed to understand. " well I'd better get going see you tomorrow early 6:00 on the dot ok" Ora told us.


	3. the visitor

Chapter three:

Unwanted visitor.

"Elena get back to bed" Bonnie said as something tapped her on the shoulder "it's not Elena" a familiar man's voice said " ahhhhhhh" Bonnie screamed which woke me up I grabbed a candle and lit it with a match ,walked into Bonnie's room and could see the figure and went to burn it with the candle "no Elena" Bonnie cried but it was too late I lit his top with the candle "it's not my fault I told her not to" Bonnie cried "please just put the fire out Bonnie" Damon groaned "Damon what the hell are you doing here?" I asked "oh well um" Damon moaned he put his hands on top of my shoulders "sorry to break it to ya Katherine still wants to kill you" Damon whispered in my ear. "oh um we can talk about it but leave Bonnie to sleep in peace" I instructed him while walking through the door and whispering goodnights to Bonnie "oh anyway Bonnie's aunty owns this spa she's a witch as well as Bonnie, act human there might be security cameras and booby traps she might try and kill you" I ordered and informed Damon "you can stay here but you can sleep on the floor not in my bed ok?"I told him. it was a little more than a joke seen as what happened earlier when I fell for him and my mind could not resist when he whispered those sweet words in my ear and lead me un-roughly by the wrist toward his bedroom and his bed and I had followed without hesitation I would leave it up to the fact that I had been a vampire for only a few short weeks but it was just me plain old me he didn't answer when we were in my room he started talking about how Katherine wants to kill me so I'm not a threat anymore then he insisted on staying to protect me...when I got up I heard one of the massive spa baths being filled I walked out into the living room Bonnie was getting cereal in the kitchen Damon was sitting in one of the armchairs a disgusted look on his face "this came for you this morning" he handed me an envelope it was addressed Elena Gilbert. It read Dear Elena I'm sorry but you still pose a threat to me so I have to kill you love to my dearest descendant from Katherine petrova. "didn't I tell you" Damon said "yeah yeah whatever" I said "but why didn't she just come and kill me" I wondered "because like you said last night Ora-bell is a very experienced witch I checked while you two were asleep she won't come anywhere near her" Damon told me "well I'm having a bath Bonnie do we still have time until our massage session" I asked "about an hour you've got time" Bonnie replied "ok get out Damon" I cried after that I got into my bath when it was full and scrubbed and dubbed then just sat there I hopped out and marched into my room and took my robe off Jeremy screamed blue murder I screamed and picked up my robe and put it on "what are you doing here how did you get in" I asked Jeremy.


	4. family

Chapter four:

Family aren't they great. Seriously.

"I got in through the front door I'm here to see Bonnie but I thought I'd say hi so um hi" Jeremy squeaked still horrified

"Oh sorry for flashing you I didn't mean to" I apologised and Jeremy exhaled in a gust of minty air...

"Guess who's here" I called to Bonnie after we agreed never to talk about the situation again.

"Jer what a surprise what are you doing here?" she squeaked in a voice full of meaning

"I came to see you because Rebekah and Elijah have moved into the house with their brother I still can't believe that Klaus is in Tyler's body seriously wow but I came to update you on what's happened since Damon left, alot actually Katherine has been lying low under the ground would be the accurate measurement of how low she's been lying no action for almost a day I know that's a long time for her to not hassle someone bu..." he was interrupted by Damon

"she's dangerous it can't mean anything good maybe she's pretending to leave it doesn't fool us even if you hadn't got that letter this morning" I walked back to my bedroom as I saw Damon looking at me and the little I had on... I got a phone call later that evening after our schedule of pampering

"Caroline are you ok?" I asked cautiously as I thought I knew the answer obviously I can't see the future

"I'm so happy Elena you know how Klaus likes me he's proposed that he finds a new body we'll have Tyler back" she yelled and we both screamed with joy. Damon rushed in the room with Bonnie and Jeremy trailing behind Damon was holding a broken chair leg in his hand

"It's Caroline" I said as I danced around the room I threw the cell phone at Bonnie and she put it on speaker just in time for Caroline to say

"Klaus is getting a new body Tyler is going to repossess his body symptom free well I hope" she said calmer now Bonnie screamed and I joined her

"Let's leave these two alone" Damon shouted to Jeremy he agreed they left and we heard them disappear behind the closed door

"Oh that's good news ahhhhhhh" Bonnie sighed

"Sorry about Jeremy Bonnie he's leaving tomorrow he understands too it's alright" I apologized

"It's ok I know he wanted to warn us about some suspicious behaviour it was better we know now rather than later Damon would have gone psycho but it's ok tomorrow they can both leave agreed" she held out her hand and I shook it agreeing to the absolutely agreeable.


	5. distractions

Chapter five:

Back to the distraction.

Things were settling down when we woke up on the couch after watching pay-per-view 'till early in the morning with the boys I looked up tapped Bonnie's head until she woke up we read a note left on the table with two separate sections of different handwriting telling us that the boys had gone home and Damon had left his Cadillac in case of emergencies we skipped through the next two days laughing including the time when someone (Bonnie) slipped vervain lotion into my moisturiser and it stung a little bit when I put it on I guess she thought I should keep on my plan to become immune to it we had one more day until we were going to our new suite in the clinic side of the spa facility so we spent that day actually in the spas of the suite with our body products in our own spa room (yes!)...

"Have a great day girls and see you soon" Ora said and retreated backwards and closed the door. We were just sitting there silent until about 5 minutes later with smug smiles on our face but we were girls and supernatural creatures we had to start talking some time and obviously we did "oh I just love you Bonnie this was really fun it must have cost you alot" I broke the silence with what I'd had in my head for 2 minutes "as I love you 'Lena and it didn't cost me anything I called in the word "family" she made quotation marks in the air "but actually now I think about it we should have invited Caroline it would have been a good getaway for her but oh well next time" she replied with a sigh "well I think we're both happy to be here let's drink to that" I exclaimed then took a sip of my champagne de vervain courtesy of my immunity programme then sighed and fell asleep I woke up half an hour later in the same tub in the same place but with Bonnie in another tub "hey here she is you were out to it that vervain helped huh" she crooned "haha oh yeah" I said drowsily as I got up and stumbled to join her in the other tub "it's almost time to leave I'm going to miss this place at least we know we can come back again huh" she assessed and I woke from my un-rested state " oh yeah I suppose like you said before we should bring a whole bunch of people but we should pay it's not fair to scrounge off your aunt" I replied quietly and then fell back into my state of semi-slumber before she started saying "wow I didn't think that vampires could be so tir..." before she could finish I felt a wave of nausea and then felt something slithering up my throat like a red hot snake the vervain of course as I ran to the toilet at the edge of the room I was thinking along the same lines as Bonnie was this the norm for a vampire and as I threw up whatever I had ate I thought it would be ok because there were doctors here accustomed to what I was I just had to wait a day to find out what was bothering my usually healthy state which wasn't a problem because later on that evening I felt like the events just before noon hadn't happened.


	6. extraordinary situations

Chapter six:

Extraordinary situations.

"You're not as sick as earlier are you?" Bonnie asked sincerely "no" I replied quite truthfully "maybe we should go back home" she added carefully though she knew how I would react to that statement "Bonnie , I don't know if I feel at home there any more I need space" I stated quite calmly " I thought it would be the best way to break it to you that we're going on holiday for a few weeks after this yay" she screamed it was ok no one could hear her while we were in our suite completely sound-proofed in "where are we going?" I made it clear that my enthusiasm was not faked and she smirked clearly and squeaked through her tightly compressed lips "surprises are a secret yet not a lie" "ok that makes it even more fun" "eeeeeeemp" I squeaked with excitement and when the next day came a damper on our spirits couldn't exist in our most unruly nightmares we went through the new reception with ease strolling swiftly behind our guide who seemed intent on keeping to a strict schedule which was fine with us as we were eager to still get our experience out of this new place but that eager was matching to go on our holiday "ok girls you're a witch you're a vampire I'm well informed I have no un-welcome feelings toward either of you oh I'm Keia by the way" she introduced herself and then took a clipboard from an assistant I assumed then started talking again when we were in a confidential room "there are a few tests we have to conduct before we begin the next process you will receive them from my assistant Kalli" she gestured to the little woman beside her who nodded in acknowledgement at her name and then Keia left the room "ok girls I know what you are no hard feelings I'm a werewolf anyway most of these are procedure so no worrying about anything first blood tests" she finished and showed us toward examination tables and took little colored vials of our blood labelled them and deposited them in to a ready mini fridge then were the urine tests which went by quite un-awkwardly then to my utter surprise she looked up from the clipboard and said un-completely effected by the words "now the pregnancy tests" then she handed us each a little blue box told us to read the instructions carefully then sent us into the bathrooms I took mine out of the box placed it on the bench leaned against the black stone surface and read the instructions under my breath "ok take off the cap on the green end and urinate in a continuous stream on the absorbent area for ten seconds wait for thirty seconds and then check the display window and if the results are positive there will be a plus sign and if the results are...blah blah ok" I took it and followed the instructions awaited the result then checked the little green tinted window a plus sign wait I checked the box and blacked out for a second awoke racking my brain for an explanation oh ok I was a vampire I probably stuffed it up or something I laughed at myself for panicking in the first place I put the cap back on threw the box in the tiny garbage can by the toilet and walked out through the sliding door.


	7. surprises

Chapter seven:

Did not see that coming.

"I've got a positive result I'm sure it's nothing" I said to Kalli as I walked out with the test I handed it to her and she placed it in the container next to the one that Bonnie's was in "ok I just have to get Keia and then I'll be back" she walked out of the room with the clipboard in a minute she was back with Keia who now had the clipboard "Elena you have a positive result on your pregnancy test" she said then paused awaiting my reaction "I just thought it was me being a vampire stuffing it up" I replied to her look "sometimes creatures of our state can mess up tests but not usually pregnancy tests unless you were pregnant when you died other than that there's no explanation to the pregnancy hormone being in your system yet our species have shorter and rarer cycles of fertility that are more potent when we are young we will check your blood and urine tests we can have results to you in ten minutes witchcraft excuse us" she made her long point quickly then left with Kalli trailing along behind her "Elena are you ok? I'm sure it's nothing..." I interrupted her "an equally matching problem is it Stefans or Damons?" I asked of no one she gasped and I told her the whole story about my one night stand with Damon while I was still with Stefan and true to their word ten minutes later Keia and Kalli came back in and said "you are definitely pregnant" Keia stated confidently and I heard Bonnie say "oh Elena" before my world went black I woke up in the bed and Kalli was there saying "hi Elena are you ok? you can go home now if you want Bonnie's packed you've been asleep for an hour" she greeted me as I woke with a jump "thanks" I said I was over the shock the dreams during my nap had sped up that process but that shock was replaced by fear what would I say when we got back to mystic falls. I met Bonnie in the foyer she stayed silent she knew I didn't want to talk. I texted Damon to say that he could come to pick up his car up but by the time that he would be here we would be gone. Me and Bonnie had both agreed that Mystic Falls was not where either of us wanted to be and we hadn't let them know about our holiday so we decided to head up north and leave no trace behind us we wanted to be left alone we thought we might come back when I was closer to term we left and kept going for two days then admitted we both needed rest especially me Bonnie had pressed we bought things that I needed from pharmacies along the way not stocking all up at once and we would figure out where we were going when we got there we got texts and calls from all our friends we left behind but eventually they died down enough that we were able to stand them but not reply or read any of them we didn't want to yearn to go back when we couldn't we just couldn't.


	8. later on

Chapter eight:

Later on but not by much.

1 month two weeks later

"You ok? I think we can stop up here to get something to eat and gas" Bonnie said as we drove through the outskirts of Los Angeles in a month this was as far as we had got because we both needed rest me more constantly by now we were getting the odd text and call from mystic falls they couldn't find me they were missing their witch a week ago we came close to sending some sort of message back to them but we knew they'd use it to try and find us they would get hurt if we contacted them it was better that we just disappeared altogether a clean break we would be ok we had an untraceable debit card which was loaded courtesy of allowance from an untraceable overseas relative who was crazy rich he was my distant uncle I think anyway "yeah I think we should I need to pee again and as you know I'm always hungry courtesy of this little one" I agreed then rubbed my slightly swollen belly it was less noticeable in the clothes I was wearing the last thing I needed was people saying congratulations all through our journey it would slow us down and put me in a mental state Bonnie laughed then said still half laughing at the way I had said it "yeah your getting bigger the throwing up should stop soon at least that's what Keia said" she giggled we had been calling a glad to help Keia and Kalli for advice we had needed it to survive after a while it was routine to ring them at least once a week in the beginning they had said that Damon had been there to ask where we were and they had said that they didn't know and he believed them because it was true nobody but us knew where we were. We pulled into a gas station and filled up the car got something to eat and went to the bathroom and were gone in fifteen minutes our next planned stop was in Santa Barbara the next day it was early morning when we reached the city limits and after thinking for hours came out with it "I kind of want to go home I can't live like this anymore" she was about to ask me something but I answered her question "I'm sure enough that we can go home" "I thought you'd never decide that" she made an immediate u-turn "I've been waiting for you to say that for a while I haven't got much but what I do have is back in Mystic Falls but I couldn't go back it wouldn't be right for you and you are my top priority right now" she reasoned and looked at my stomach enhancing what she said she reached over and took my hand for a second let it go and sped faster.


	9. home coming

Chapter nine:

A necessary homecoming.

As we were driving closer and closer to Mystic Falls our hearts beat faster and our stomachs fluttered and dropped then when we saw the sign welcoming us into the township we knew and loved we sped up and our confidence grew we saw all our friends in the main street and sped up I seemed to read Bonnie's mind as we went past them I screamed and put my hands in the air Bonnie joined me we saw the looks on our friends faces and smiled we knew where we had to go the boarding house we raced there and waited sending a text to Damon saying that we were at the boarding house we knew that the others were following him when the fleet of cars got here Damon ran up to the car and yelled "what the hell are you thinking disappearing you better have a good reason we were all worried sick" I felt the tears coming to my eyes looked at Bonnie she hugged me and I opened the door and stood up "I'm pregnant is that good enough for you" I screamed as they all saw my stomach Stefan was just outside the door and I got back in the car on the driver's side leaving Bonnie to explain I went to my house went to my room and sniffled Jeremy came home half an hour later to find me and said "Bonnie explained everything I know about Damon" he sighed then sat next to me on my bed we got up and made precautionary measures bonnie made a boundary that vampires couldn't get through at my door and window but gave me one that allowed me into the bathroom and told me to ask them if I needed any thing... I slept until there was a commotion downstairs "let us in we need to see her" Damon yelled obviously accompanied by Stefan bonnie and Jeremy were in my room and Damon and Stefan were stuck outside the door watching me playing with vervain powder and cringing they were just standing there speechless "what do you want?" I breathed I turned to them and they just stood there and I felt another hot snake squirming blindly up my throat and ran to the bathroom and threw up noisily Bonnie and Jeremy hadn't let their eyes off the Salvatores while I had exited and re-entered the room but Bonnie helped me lie down again and I said loudly "what do you want? Tell me or you can leave courtesy of the witch" Bonnie smiled at the mention of herself "we want you to come to the boarding house so you can be taken care of think about it" Stefan stated with his eyes to the floor then they left with inhuman speed and I scoffed and went to sleep.


	10. rethinking

Chapter ten:

Rethinking.

The next day I went down to the grill and sat in the corner crying until my eyes were puffy when matt came over and I lifted my head up from the table he left when I looked at him and then found myself running to my house to get my car I drove past the speed limit outside of town my sight was blurry I blinked to clear it opened my eyes the last thing I saw was a tree then everything was gone... "I wonder if she can hear us" I heard bonnie say lowly when I found my hearing again "she can hear you she just can't respond" I heard Meredith say "please tell me I'm not at the boarding house" I moaned everyone seemed to sigh then I realised how many people were here "that's ok that's where I was going" I muttered I opened my eyes then saw everyone I knew here beside me Bonnie was holding my hand and Jeremy the other Damon and Stefan were there but they were at the back of the room muttering in low voices "everybody out she needs space" Meredith cried "no Bonnie , Jeremy , Stefan and Damon" I moaned sitting up and looking around "are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked before Bonnie could say anything I answered "that's a dumb question Jer but I'm feeling pretty well for my situation" "you know I left for a good reason?" I asked of Damon he said nothing Stefan didn't either not for the whole time I was talking about how I found out they just looked at the floor ashamed of themselves. "wait, wait, wait you said you were coming here when you crashed" Jeremy burst "yes Jeremy I was I need to be here but the condition is if you and Bonnie can't stay here then I **won't** alright Jer" I replied and saw the brothers nod in unison "thank you" I said softly and sincerely. That night I was moved into one of the rooms downstairs next to Bonnie and Jeremy and Damon and Stefan they had moved into bedrooms next to me and had agreed to take shifts to take care of me except with Damon and Stefan it always seemed to be while I was sleeping probably to evade the awkwardness that they had brought on themselves. Bonnie was just about to finish her turn watching me when Stefan came to the door and nodded that was their signal for handover and Bonnie withdrew from the room letting Stefan come closer he went through the door then closed it "Elena I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about Katherine she came to me after you'd left but nothing happened because I still loved you I do now" he exclaimed "nothing happened oh I love you too of course I've been denying it but that was for some reason that I can't even fathom now" I choked and was unable to finish tears were running down his cheeks "we can get past what you did with Damon I'm sure and I want to show him that your mine and he can't have you so I need to ask you this" he stumbled forward and almost fell onto his right knee but then he straightened and pulled a ring from his pocket it was beautiful with a big ruby on a slim gold band he choked and wasn't able to say the words I nodded and squeaked "mmhhm yes" he smiled straightened and kissed me then laid down beside me.


	11. anouncements

Chapter eleven:

Announcements.

We lay there for a short while then he sighed and said "we should tell Damon and I know how, when and where, the founders day ball there'd be too many witnesses there for him to act out too severely" he gave the solution to our most dominant problem "that's a great idea actually. Bonnie said she could do a paternity test in a few days she just has to find the right grimoire and talk to Meredith about getting blood she's talked to Damon about the blood she'll do the test the day after the ball so it all works out quite well" I stated he looked a bit pale "Bonnie's coming for handover be asleep I love you 'till tomorrow my love" with that he got up taking the ring with him sitting in the chair next to me and I rolled over and pretended to sleep until Stefan left and Bonnie took his place by my side I jumped up and told her everything that just happened to me in just the course of Stefan's shift and told her that it was of the utmost importance that she didn't tell anyone especially Damon she solemnly agreed and said that we should get me a dress for the ball... It was the day of the ball and me and Bonnie had gone shopping for dresses it made me feel like I was shopping for dresses for the prom again but that time was long past. I had a long strapless deep crimson ball gown with white gloves the dress showed my stomach so it was a good thing I also had a jewellery set that was white diamonds and rubies gifted to me by Stefan and I could tell they weren't after his time as a human and the whole outfit was themed around my engagement ring which I would wear later in the evening. As me and Bon got dressed Jeremy and the boys were getting ready downstairs and I was supposedly "dateless" but that would change once Damon found out about our engagement and then Stefan would reveal himself to be my actual date and that would be that I didn't have to worry about Bonnie she was going with Jer and I'd noticed they'd been getting closer and closer together it was only a matter of time. We walked down the stairs in a matter of pageantry it was fun and hilarious and overall ladylike which was what I would have to learn to be if I was keeping with Stefan and his times. He probably wouldn't say so though he would say something along the lines of "you're ladylike as it is" but I think we both know that's not true. "Shall we ladies?" Stefan said stiffly playing the part "Yes Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Gilbert" I crooned softly. We went in my convertible well me, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon did Jeremy was going with Caroline and Matt in their car they'd picked him up and were not far ahead of us. Not one of us tried to make conversation and I think everyone was content with by everyone I mean Damon. I sat with Bonnie in the back the car ride wasn't long but it felt like an eternity well for me at least I wanted everybody to know that Stefan was mine and that I am his. These thoughts swirled in my head and I was careful to put a shield up against Damon so he couldn't access these thoughts god forbid that happen. We got there and Jeremy was waiting for us he took a place by my side along with Bon who was on my other side. We entered and then I wished we hadn't the Maekaelsons were standing along the far wall and they stared at us with eyes that looked slightly pleased even Rebekah the Tyler-Klaus was with them and he looked a bit pleased too I had no idea why. I slowly realised when they came to greet me that there were more than usual more girls and I could see Cole their long lost brother. They came over and Klaus introduced his sisters that were thought to be dead but now were the completely opposite. Brihanna: a gorgeous medium tall blue-eyed Maekaelson with long dark Brunette hair in an up-do there also was Milah, Mirandah and Celiiah. I saw Katherine here hanging off Elijah like she couldn't let go if her life depended on it she came closer and sincerely apologised and told me that her and Elijah had truly found each other and that she couldn't be less attracted to the Salvatores now. I looked at Stefan and Damon's faces they looked like they were going to cry then they ran at girl in her late teens I couldn't understand why but then I saw her eyes just before they hugged her green the purest just like Stefan's eyes then it came to me she was their sister the believed to be long-dead Renee Jennifer Salvatore.


	12. reunions

Chapter twelve:

Long overdue reunions.

Stefan had told me the story once was all he could manage emotionally. He told me of the day pre-transformation by weeks when their sister was mauled by none other than a Lockwood werewolf. They found her body on the edge of their property after the werewolf had awoken and brought her there he had put flowers around her body in a gesture of kindness. The brothers took her body and lay it in the forest and left it there but how she was alive that was a mystery. "'nee how are you alive?" Stefan asked "Lexi obviously didn't tell you she changed me" Renee explained and they hugged her again "brothers ease up this is not the time or place, later" she said although she was very choked up Stefan came up to me and whispered in my ear "now?" I nodded my head slightly he pulled away put the ring in my hand kissed me on the cheek and then addressed a suspiciously eying Damon "brother we need to talk in a back room Renee feel free to join us" he parted with Damon and Renee following "what was that all about?" Jeremy asked as he spoke his first words beside me and I told him about our engagement and by the time I had got to the subject of Renee I was worried about my Fiancé's health I kept on watching the door as I spoke I had finished talking when the door opened and Renee emerged followed by the two brothers who were straightening their hair and suits of course they had fought over me and it looked like Stefan had won. Renee stopped Damon outside the door and appeared to be scolding him. They broke away and she headed toward us while Dames went to the bar ordered two shots drank them and walked toward the Maekaelsons. "Congratulations are an order" Renee said bringing my attention back to this fraction of her family "you take care of her or you'll have to answer to me Stef" Renee warned "me too or you'll make a lovely roast after I tie you up and take your ring of in a very sunny spot at noon" Jeremy said in a quiet aside Stefan sat down in his rightful place by my side and looked at the ring on my finger he spoke as if he was reading my thoughts "everything is where it's meant to be" he stated "you took the words out of my mouth" I stated. The night went on until we were facing the end of the ball we split up and invited our friends to a giant slumber-after party and made a list of who accepted and would be there later

CAROLINE

MATT

MEREDITH

JEREMY

BONNIE

They went home to grab their things and we went back to the boarding house after grabbing some movies to get everything ready and change.


	13. reactions

Chapter thirteen:

Expected reactions.

Damon was already there in his downstairs room that was next to mine but he was already getting really busy with Brihanna (not surprising he can't take any bad news well) we waited for everyone and once they were here me and Stefan had moved the bed to another room and made a stack of single mattresses along the wall the guests came with small margins in between arrivals we set everything up unsuccessfully trying to ignore Damon's extra-curricular activities. After Damons activities had ceased everyone seemed quite relieved "well I'm gonna go to sleep 'night" Caroline yawned there were murmured agreements and I slept soundly in Stefan's arms all night... When I woke up and opened my eyes I saw that all the mattresses had been taken back to their rooms. There was no-one in sight except Stefan who was dozing beside me. I got out of the bed careful not to wake Stefan and walked up the stairs to his permanent bedroom. There I saw all his diaries and miscellaneous objects stacked on shelves. I lay down on his bed and pondered many things the paternity test, maternity and what I'm meant to do the rest of my life. Then reality fell from the heavens and squished me under its mighty weight. I lay there waiting for my mental strength to gather enough for me to push reality up into its temporary bonds ready for me to address it at a later time. "Babe what are you doing up here all alone?" Stefan asked abruptly startling me back into this world. "I'm just thinking and reminiscing about our old times in here they were great huh?" "Yep but they were ruined when I went and did something stupid" he said with his eyes to the floor "honey to be honest it was almost always Damon who did something" I joked then heard Stefan chuckle half-heartedly I walked over to him and lifted his chin. I placed a soft kiss on his lips he seemed dazed for a moment so I took my chance and ran down the stairs yelling "RACE" only to fall on my butt and slide down the last few steps he was suddenly there having used his paranormal speed looking down at her with half shocked half concerned eyes "are you ok?" I started laughing then snorted which caused him to chuckle. He picked me up and sat me on the couch in his room "the paternity test is today where does Meredith need me? I'm sure she told you" I asked "honey she has to take blood from the baby it's going to hurt a lot you don't have to do it" "shush I'm still doing it" I walked over to my bag and he left me alone I texted Caroline telling her that I needed her to do something for me she accepted and we were ready in an hour... "I need a minute alone with her and Caroline if that's ok with you?" Meredith asked Stefan "of course Meredith" he answered "no super hearing kay babez?" I asked him "sure" he answered again with a solemn look on his face then he left the room "quick Car'e we don't have much time" I said she nodded and said "ok" with that she went to the corner and got the bindings I had asked for earlier out of her handbag. I had one tying my shoulders to the chair, one my hips, one on each of my arms and one on each of my ankles Meredith got the needle which was long and thin and Bonnie and Caroline took one of my hands each to hold Bonnie lifted up my shirt and pointed to a spot on my lower abdomen and muttered "45 degrees Meredith" Meredith nodded and placed the needle at my skin up to a certain point it didn't hurt but then the pain came on me all at once and I moaned when I couldn't take it any longer I screamed which caused Stefan to come in all guns blazing when he saw my position he came over silently tears in his eyes and Caroline moved to the spot above my head while Stefan held my hand I stopped screaming when I saw his face the pain hadn't improved but his face calmed me into silence before I knew it the needle was out and I was free of the pain but then came the next stage.


	14. answers

Chapter fourteen:

Answers to long thought out questions.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you would never have let me do what was right" I apologised to Stefan while he and Bonnie and Caroline took my restraints off. He didn't say anything he just waited until I stood up and then took me in a fierce embrace and I hugged him back knowing what he was going through. I went through the same thing when he was running off with Klaus not being himself. I felt a nudge from inside my abdomen and started tearing up. Stefan pulled away looking at me "the baby just kicked" I cried and he hugged me again he pulled away touching my stomach the baby nudged again and he started crying and laughing at the same time. We walked to the dining room table where Bonnie sat with three vials of blood we sat down and she poured the blood out separately in three pools that made a triangle and looked at her grimoire for last minute certainty. It was then she started reciting words that made one pool of blood start rolling into another to make an even larger pool than its adversary. Bonnie sighed and looked relieved "its Stefan's of course" she said with a smile on her face. Me and Stefan got up and hugged each other he picked me up and raced with inhuman speed to the hall and kissed me. "Time to tell Damon" he said and I sighed we walked to Damon's room and knocked on the door "come in" Damon said and we walked in "it's not yours" I said "thanks" he said not looking up from the book he had in his hand. Brihanna popped her head up and said "extremely thankful" then she came out further and jumped on Damon kissing him hungrily. Me and Stefan backed out of the room just in time as Damon threw his book at the door and it shut in our faces. "Ugh I don't want to listen to this all day" I moaned "well you're in luck Renee wants to take you shopping and I have errands to run but first I have a present for you, something you'll need" he smirked and he picked me up and rushed me to his room so fast I didn't have time to wonder what it was. He set me down on the bed and ran up to his old room and brought back a box it was red and black. He set it down next to me. I opened it to find a leather jacket that was exactly my size. Well if you want to be a Salvatore you have to look the part I guess. We got in Stefan's car and left to go to the next city across I'm told, to shop at a mall. "Well we're here" Stefan said and he got out walking around to help me get out of the car. We saw Renee and she walked up and took my arm and shooed Stefan away with a single look and hand gesture he smiled and walked away. I didn't have time to figure out where he went before Renee started pulling me along toward the main entrance of the mall. We walked to a maternity shop and it wasn't a mass of floral maternity clothes at all it was filled with jewel tones and fall colours. I gasped and walked up to a rack of t-shirts and picked a bunch of them out and tried them on along with every type of garment you could imagine. I left the shop with bags and bags of clothes and piled them in Renee's car she pulled me back toward the mall. We walked to the other side of the mall and to my utter surprise into a bridal shop a maternity/normal bridal shop to be politically correct. We walked to a privately booked section and found Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith and Katherine sitting on a couch sipping grape juice. "you guys are so devious" I gushed and they laughed at me. "Start choosing things Elena" Renee encouraged and I started walking around the room deciding my wedding dress format I decided on: sleeveless, satin, backless and of course white. The others were looking at bridesmaid dresses. I found some dresses that I liked but nothing that really felt right on me. I gave up and decided to help the others in finding bridesmaids dresses I heard Katherine call out. We all went to find her and she was standing beside a rack next to a mannequin. The oversized doll was wearing a beautiful black strapless ankle-length dress with a metallic silver waistband. Everyone had really liked it so we ordered enough for my bridesmaids and extra I had some others that I wanted to ask to be my bridesmaids. We tried on things at other stores and got our hair and nails done all the while I always had my jacket with me. Some places we went Katherine and I got strange looks we had to use the cover that we were twins. This was disliked by the both of us. We went to eat and I bought two of what everybody else got one of. When we were done we walked to the car park and went our separate ways.


	15. it's love, yeah whatever

Chapter fifteen:

It's love, yeah whatever.

When me and Renee had got back to the house neither of the boys were there so we put on some fitness clothes and music and danced until we couldn't stand. When we couldn't dance any more we flopped on the couch. I felt a twinge in my stomach and cried out. I felt in between my legs and it was wet with blood...**Renee's P.O.V ** "Stefan she and the baby are fine Meredith said that the baby was just in an awkward position and when it moved it tore the wall of the uterus they're fine now. She's had some blood from the fridge and she healed right up. She's sleeping now" I said to Stefan through the phone "I should have been there I shouldn't have left" he responded "even if you were with her it wouldn't have prevented what happened there was nothing you would have been able to do to stop it Steffi" I counteracted. "You're probably right but either way I'm coming home now Damon's going to be staying the night with Brihanna to give Elena a break it was involuntary after I called him and told him what happened he couldn't refuse I _insisted._ Love you I'll be home in fifteen" with that he hung up and I went and sat by an unconscious Elena... **Damon's P.O.V **"Don't think of it that way it's not like that it's more of a point of confusion over the fact that her beauty is only on the outside" the voice emanated from the T.V "mmm I could stay here forever" Brihanna said and I laughed to hear her talking in a low tone instead of loud and high. She lay on my chest and I lay on her bed with one arm around her and one on the back of my head. "You know seen as you're staying the night we should go into town and rent some trashy movies and just you know snuggle" she caressed the last word softly and I laughed and murmured "sure". We got some trashy movie and proceeded to watch it when we got back but that plan failed horribly... **Stefan's P.O.V **I got back to the house and went in to see Elena she was on the couch sleeping with a blanket and pillow she had a drip with something clear into her forearm. There were more bags of blood on the table next to a glass half-full with blood. I walked over and drank the remaining contents and poured another glass for Elena when she woke up. I went to sit beside her and grabbed her hand. We stayed like that for a while after she woke up and after that we moved her back into the room she was in before... **Elena's P.O.V **My stomach still had a dull ache in it but Meredith told me that would be gone in a few hours she had already left after she felt there was no reason to be monitoring me anymore. "I've done some of the Christmas shopping but rushed home halfway through when I heard what happened" Stefan muttered and I gasped he stood up and fluttered his hands over me uselessly I giggled "calm down I only gasped because I forgot it's nearly Christmas" I reassured him "ok" he said and lay down next to me very carefully. I was forced by Stefan to stay on bed rest for the next day even though it really wasn't necessary. That day Damon moved back in with Brihanna clinging to him like a leech. We finished our Christmas shopping the following week and then put the tree up with Renee, Damon and Brihanna. "Stefan you know what to get, the box downstairs" Damon told Stefan and he walked down to the basement and was gone for ten minutes he came back with large wooden chest in his arms. "We'll get the tree while you look through those, Stefan, Renee" Damon said and gestured to his siblings and they walked out of the door. Brihanna lifted the box to the edge of the couch and I opened the lid inside lay several smaller wooden boxes we opened them and there were vintage carved wooden tree decorations from Stefan's childhood it seemed. "Oh you're back" 'Hanna exclaimed and I looked up to see the siblings carrying a tree in to the room with a stand attached to the bottom. We started putting the decorations on and then it was the tree-topper debate. "It's Brihanna's first Christmas with us" Damon argued "its Renee's too well in ages anyway" I said "Renee's doing it" 'Hanna and I said in unison and then we giggled... I had alot of presents for the baby that Christmas but practically everybody bought a second present just for me. Stefan got me the best present he sorted out a nursery for the baby it turns out that was what he was doing the day Renee and I went shopping for clothes. I found my wedding dress in the most unlikely place after Renee had showed me through the underground tunnels that I'd never even known had existed they branched off to rooms with collections of things that the brothers had picked up over their years there were closets and closets of clothes and dresses in one of which I found a wedding dress which was perfect for me it fit all the categories I had wanted and it was vintage, I was told by Renee it was from her time which was Stefans time which was perfect.


	16. The Unspoken

Chapter sixteen: The Unspoken

1 month later

The Christmas spirit had quickly left replaced swiftly by New Year's resolutions and the will to keep them we had had a party at which everyone had sat around a fire of which Bonnie had blessed Brihanna had placed a spell on it also after telling us of her tale of being a tri-hybrid of witch, werewolf and vampire blood. The Maekaelsons were there in their complete numbers that was the night Tyler had got his body back the eve of the New Year had brought the perfect climate to restore Klaus' body to its previous form no grudges were held because Klaus had protected his bloodline even if that wasn't his intended purpose. Damon and Brihanna had grown apart well by this time and were barely friends with benefits now. I looked alot bigger and could only see 2/3 of my feet by my first month in the second trimester of my pregnancy. **Brihanna's P.O.V **My mood was terrible none of my family members would voluntarily talk to me if they could help it. I had been throwing up for a week and a half and I was completely over it so I went to Meredith to have tests done it was the blood tests that had uncovered my problem those two words that Meredith had spoken had had me rushing off after thanking her. I had to run away I had got home and immediately started to pack Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah had caught me packing and it was Rebekah who had said the first thing "you can't leave we only just got you back you're not going anywhere!" she exclaimed and barred the door I just continued packing and when I had finished and started toward the door Elijah came forward and stood in front of me I grabbed him by the throat using the power of all three of my bloodlines and threw him into the wall then instantly paralysing him and Klaus and throwing Klaus aside as well I looked Rebekah in the eye and she swiftly moved aside realising that my departure wasn't negotiable in any way. I went into the garage and took my black mustang out driving and driving and as I had a full tank of gas I knew for sure I wouldn't stop driving for a hell of a long time. No-one would find out my secret until I was far out of anybody's reach... **Damon's P.O.V **"well where'd she go Bex?" I asked Rebekah over the phone after she'd called me to let me know that 'Hanna had gone "nobody knows Damon but she **really **wanted to leave or get where she was going no-one could stop her she didn't put bounds on her powers she paralysed Elijah and Klaus and by that time none of us would dare get in her way she would have done some serious harm" she replied. We had a conversation in which time we figured that Bonnie would be able to track 'Hanna down she'd agreed to try but nothing was certain.


	17. The missing

Chapter seventeen:

Finding the missing.

"Mesmeratos perei de contrais beauland vaneer" the blood ran across the map and stopped on Los Angeles California "well then let's..." I was interrupted by Klaus who said "you will leave her be" "why leave her alone?" I asked Klaus with which he responded "why go after her Damon? You don't care" it dawned on me I didn't care so why did I want to go after her I decided I wouldn't go after her and Klaus was happy with my decision and went home which made me a little bit more comfortable I stayed and chatted with Bonnie for an hour then made a swift journey to the mystic grill where I set my goal to drink myself into a coma and that was hard for a vampire but I would get there. **Brihanna's P.O.V **The L.A street racing underground was my choice of place to reside no doubt Damon was drinking himself half dead but he wasn't my concern my concern was that I had to get nitrous installed in my car before the race tonight I had to win because the winner takes all the money from the season and gets to take their pick of cars from their city's underground to the race of the year: The Battle Of The Olympians. It was a race in the desert in Texas everyone who was in an underground racing group wanted to get there and to win it wasn't fathomed to win. Every underground group had to send a team and hope that one of them would win. The winner of the race got to pick five cars from the huge mass of all the cars at The Battle Of The Olympians and won all the money in the pool. Well I had to get my car fitted and win tonight's race then fit the other cars and roll down to Texas win The Battle Of The Olympians then I'd be a millionaire and I could take care of my baby without any worries of the outside world. My nitrous system was installed in time and I won the race (no surprises there) I chose the fastest cars in the underground got them fitted then plotted my route to Texas... "One of the cars broke down well who the hell was driving it?" I roared and heard the voice quiver on the other end of the line "it'll take that long to fix you are kidding me so I have to re-plan my route because I'll only have one night to get to Texas because that's when it's going to get fixed" I yelled then sighed "do what you have to do Hamish" I heard a stuttered apology and thank you then the line went dead I hung the phone up and went to the road map and tried to find the quickest way to Texas and even then I might not make it there I branched out then gasped the fastest route was through a little town I like to call My Past, it was Mystic falls. I paced around the room thinking of how to get through without being noticed with a group of neon high-speed cars loaded with enough nitrous to blow a fleet of 7 second cars to the moon. I kept on thinking for half an hour before it came to me: high-speed we could take extra nitrous and then use it to blast through "My Past" and still have enough nitrous for the big race the next day.


	18. Just passing through

Chapter eighteen:

Just passing through.

I packed my cars before I had to leave we saved packing the nitrous until last. We sped off as soon as the outline car was fixed we turned our walkie-talkies on and stayed as a group up until we sped into Mystic falls and I slowed down realizing I had something I needed to do. I pulled over at the reserve telling my team to stay there. I swapped my corvette for my old black mustang and drove to the boarding house. When I got to the house and knocked on the door I was greeted by Stefan which was a surprise as I thought Damon would have heard my mustang and rushed to the door " 'Hanna what are you doing here? Where did you go?" Stefan bubbled "I'm not staying long, where's Damon?" I asked Stefan "he's sleeping off a bad hangover he found out you left and tried to drink himself into a coma, its lucky Celiiah was there and called me and I picked him up before he killed himself" he replied, as he said it I felt the sting of tears come to my eyes. "Can you please tell him I'm sorry and that I told him not to look for me, it's for his own good, and his baby's own good too" I touched my stomach and with that I ran off and got into my car and drove away. **Stefan's P.O.V **well, well, well Brihanna ran because she was pregnant and assumed Damon wouldn't want it she's probably rig... my thoughts were interrupted as Damon pushed past me with his car keys in hand. I thought quickly and yelled to Elena "I'll be back tonight" then ran to my car and followed Brihanna and Damon while calling Klaus and co to tell them of Brihanna's appearance but not of her pregnancy it was her place to tell her family.** Brihanna's P.O.V **I went to the reserve got back into my corvette and sped off blasting the nitrous telling my team through the walkie-talkies that it was straight to Texas from here... **3 hours later Brihanna's P.O.V **I'd decided to take my third car and go to a small underground race in Texas to just get a little experience out of the underground there. "Race two, ten thousand" I said to the guy at the gate "ok" he wrote a number on the slip and on my car. I slowly rolled further into the underground parking lot and lined up at the starting line as the race starter shouted my superhuman instincts gave me an essential head start. I raced forward and blasted the nitrous too soon and as I drove around the corner my back tires skidded and I saw a concrete pillar and got half a swear word out before my car wrapped itself around it and everything went black.


End file.
